


Promise?

by ohmyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Levi, F/M, Fem!Eren, I Don't Even Know, except i wanted her to have kids, for basically no reason, kind of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi promises Eren that he will go to the ocean with her. </p>
<p>But he's always been bad at keeping people safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the mess that is this fic. I had an idea, I wrote half of it, and then I promptly forgot about it. Thus this is an amalgamation of whatever my mind could vomit out. Whoops.

_No_ , she thinks. _No._

In the distance she thinks she can hear someone calling her name, but she doesn't pay it attention.

*

"When this is over," she says, "when we've beaten the Titans, will you come see the ocean with me?"

"Yes," he says, "of course."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

*

_Eren._

Someone is shaking her.

_Eren! Eren, we have to go now. Eren, I--_

*

"Eren, I love you."

She blushes furiously, her entire body turning red. "Y-you can't just say things like that, Captain."

He tsks at her, and she blushes even harder, then says, softly, "I love you too, Levi."

*

_Eren_ , he says. _Eren, you have to go. You have to leave me._

She responds without even thinking, says _No_ on reflex, pulls him close and ignores him as he says--

*

Someone is shaking her.

"Eren, you can't stay in bed all day."

She groans and tosses a pillow at Levi's head as she burrows back under the covers. "'f course I can."

He sighs a little, then gets in bed with a wry smile and says, "I could use a nap."

*

_Eren, we have to go **now**. Eren!_

*

She opens her eyes. "I had the weirdest dream."

He's still groggy beside her, but he turns toward her nonetheless. "What was it about?"

"Titans, unsurprisingly. You kept telling me to leave you."

He opens his eyes at that, and replies, seriously, "You might have to, one day. Even your subconscious knows it."

She scowls at him, and says, "I'll never leave you. Ever."

*

\-- _forgive me._

*

She says, "Have you ever heard of the ocean?"

"No," he says, "what is that? Something the Sina pigs made up?"

She laughs. "No, Captain. It's like the fields outside the walls, only made up of water."

"Doesn't sound real."

"It's my dream."

*

He's so cold. Or maybe she's the one who's cold.

She doesn't know anymore.

Someone says, _No._

*

She watches Mikarin run around and is blissfully happy.

He sits down next to her and asks, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"No. Have you?"

He snorts. "No, but I refuse to name him after anyone we know. Mikarin is confusing enough."

She laughs at him, and thanks the gods again that he is still alive.

*

She falls asleep, and dreams that she is young again. 

She is only eighteen, and her two best friends are staring at her like creeps.

She frowns at them, tries to ask what the hell they think they're doing, and realizes that she can't talk.

Her voice is gone, so she cannot even say _no_ when Mikasa says that Levi is dead. 

*

_Levi, you promised me. And now we'll never see the ocean._

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been confusing, so please feel free to comment if you want to know what I intended for this to read as. Though it would also be interesting to read your take on it. Also I'm still not satisfied with this crappy ending, but it is what it is.


End file.
